


You get a kitten and you get a kitten - everybody gets a kitten!

by peachpeach



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Kitten, Kittens, Other, animals!, cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpeach/pseuds/peachpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small paragraphs where each companion reacts to getting the universal companion gift - a kitten! Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You get a kitten and you get a kitten - everybody gets a kitten!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a text post on tumblr a long time ago, but it’s on my now-inactive Dragon Age blog and I thought I’d spruce it up and post it here.

Dorian is reluctant about the idea of a cat. What is more cliche than the idea of a mage with a feline familiar? But the little black ball of fluff is persistent. The kitten brings Dorian mouse after mouse, dropping them _everywhere_ \- in Dorian’s bed, in his favorite chair in the library, on the collection of books that Dorian keeps neatly stacked in his room. He is convinced the cat has it out for him and as he complains to the Inquisitor about a multiple of things (the cat, Mother Giselle, the cold weather and his perpetually freezing feet) the kitten just sits by and watches with eerie yellow eyes.

The next morning, the Inquisitor hears about a large, grisly decapitated mouse found lying on Mother Giselle’s bed and when they walk into the library, they spot Dorian in his favorite chair, the cat curled on his now-thawed feet with a multitude of homemade cat toys littering the space. Dorian’s mouth curls up slightly as the cat stands, stretches, and lays down in the same spot.

 

***

 

Iron Bull is unexpectedly okay with having a little kitten following him around. "I have little animals following me around anyway," he tells the Inquisitor one day, gesturing to the Chargers as he lifts a large mug to his mouth. The Inquisitor laughs, sitting down and pointing to a second large mug sitting on the tavern table. “Oh, no, that’s not for you,” Bull says, waving a hand and tilting the mug slightly so that the Inquisitor can see its contents.

“That’s for Kadan,” he says affectionately and a tiny, striped gray kitten blinks from where it’s curled up inside of the mug. The kitten rarely leaves Bull’s side. Krem uses his winged nug plush crafting skills to make a tiny fabric maul that they tie on the kitten’s back and it trots around looking infinitely pleased with itself, even though it’s still scared of tall grass.

 

***

 

Cullen lets the small tortoiseshell cat have complete control of his office. It runs around all day long, chasing papers rustling in the wind and climbing its way up Cullen’s trousers with sharp little claws so that it can perch on his warm lap. At first it’s afraid of Cullen’s furry cloak and cautiously watches it with large green eyes until the commander scoops the kitten up in his palm and reassures it with a nice chin scratch.

It purrs the hardest when it sleeps on the cloak at night, but when Cullen is reluctant to close his eyes in fear he’ll see old memories resurface, the cat abandons the cloak in favor of Cullen’s chest and they both fall asleep quickly.

 

***

 

Leliana is uncertain about the kitten at first, with so many ravens and an open railing on the highest floor of the rotunda. But the little fluffy gray cat seems to be intelligent and knows not to venture too closely to either. It watches the ravens with knowing blue eyes and sits on Leliana’s desk, observing her visitors regally. When times are uneasy and Leliana pushes herself too hard, too late at night, the cat will nudge her endlessly and nibble at her elbows until she comes to bed.

 

***

 

Josephine is on board from day one. She gets lonely in her expansive office and finds herself talking to the cat extensively. It chirps and meows back at her just as readily, purring constantly even as Josephine decides it needs a golden bow attached to its lavishly jeweled collar. “You look lovely,” she says with a smile, watching the kitten wind in circles around her feet.

Eventually Josephine asks Blackwall to make a wooden bed for it that she can sit on her desk and the cat spends its days sitting on a blue silk pillow placed in the bed, meowing as Josie tells it about her worries and the flowers that she sent back home to Yvette.

 

***

 

Vivienne insists on the white short-haired cat with one green eye and one blue eye. As someone that wears predominantly white fabric, there is no way she can have black cat hair stuck on every article of clothing she owns. The cat pounces on absolutely everything - bugs, mice, pieces of dust, the servants, the Inquisitor, the Iron Bull and his Charges - absolutely _everything_ , that is, except for Vivienne. The cat pads after her as she gathers ingredients for potions and spells and when Vivienne does not wish to be disturbed, the cat sits at the top of the stairs and hisses a warning at anyone that attempts to reach the top.

 

***

 

Cole picks the smallest, whiniest kitten who barely seems to know how to walk around without tripping over his giant paws. The cat sits _in_ the food bowl as it eats and Cole strokes his head gently, murmuring words to him and offering him a piece of string. The cat seems shy and dislikes loud voices and large shoes that make too much noise on the wooden floors above the tavern, but Cole is quiet and Cole has calm fingers that know just how to pet the cat to make it relax and purr.

 

***  
  


Solas does not take well to the idea of a pet. He calls the cat a companion, a friend, and makes sure that the creature knows he doesn’t expect it to stay in captivity. This seems to agree with the striped brown creature, who is gone for days at a time but always somehow returns when Solas needs him the most. The cat rubs its head on the elf when he’s trying to solve problems, reading about the fade or attempting to calculate a solution.

One day Solas is drinking the tea he so loathes and the cat watches his face of disgust. After the teacup is sat down on the desk, the cat looks at it for a moment before batting it off of the surface with a single pause. “I thank you for that, friend,” Solas chuckles, scratching the cat underneath the chin. He doesn’t bother getting a replacement cup of tea.

 

***

 

Blackwall is all huff and gruff as the wriggly ball of fluff is pushed into his arms. He hardly has time to take care of himself between all the bloodshed and now he finds himself responsible for another thing in the midst of war. However, he is surprised that the cat is self-sufficient. It runs around hunting the mice in the barn and the horses don’t seem to mind it. The cat lives for the overhead beams and there doesn’t seem to be a time that Blackwall looks up and doesn’t see glowing eyes looking back down at him.

On the nights that Blackwall stays awake, unable to sleep because he cannot dissolve Thom Rainier from his mind, the cat stays awake with him and its tail flicks back and forth as they both stare out into the darkness.

 

***

 

Sera scoffs. She doesn’t need some weirdo animal shedding everywhere and following her around and scratching up on all of her belongings. Sera readily ignores the cat as it charms the tavern patrons and collects chin scratches and bits of mutton from their plates. “Yeah, you just stay over there,” Sera finds herself saying as she sits on the roof of the tavern and lines up eggs she plans to drop on unsuspecting victims below.

While retrieving a cushion she forgot (because hey, roofs are hard on butts!) the elf hears a cry of surprise and looks out her bedroom window to see Scout Harding covered in yolk. “Wasn’t me!” Sera yells, climbing up onto the roof to see her new partner in crime.

And instead of a person or a child (Though they were technically people, too, right? Just small little sticky people!) she sees the cat sitting, its tail twitching as it looks purely satisfied with itself. From that moment on the kitten and Sera are inseparable. It learns how to take a piece of food from someone’s plate and leave behind a bug and how to rub on a person’s ankles just as they begin to go down some stairs and Sera learns that okay, maybe she likes cats.

 

***

 

Cassandra struggles to hold the kitten as it climbs up her chest and nuzzles into her neck. She doesn’t see _why_ she needs a kitten when she’s trying to help the Inquisition, but at the insistence of the Inquisitor she accepts the small animal.

Cassandra is worried about stepping on the tiny thing as she practices with the dummies in the yard, but it seems to know not to be underfoot. It also seems to know to meow in warning when she’s reading the latest chapter of Swords and Shields, so she can tuck it away before someone approaches.

The cat lays at her feet while she reads her guilty pleasure, sits at the edge of the practice ring when she spars with someone, and sucks on her short hair while she sleeps. “Disgusting,” Cassandra says out loud as she discovers her odd looking hair every morning, but rubs the kitten’s belly anyway.

 

***

 

Varric finds an orange tabby with ragged ear tips he is told are a result of frostbite. The cat seems primarily concerned with sleeping and even when it’s _not_ sleeping, it has a problem keeping its eyes open and slowly blinks at visitors. During the rare hours the cat is active, it rolls Bianca’s bolts around the room and chews on the feathers of Varric’s quills. “That cat is a pain in the ass,”Varric says constantly, loading his crossbow with bolts that bear tiny teeth marks. “I can’t get anything done with it around.”

But then he’s in charge of writing identical letters to Anders, to Fenris, to Aveline, to Carver… and he’s glad for the distraction, glad for the spunky little cat chewing on the tips of his quill as he tries to write impossible words. Varric laughs once at the kitten’s determination, burying his face in the kitten’s fur and letting the tears fall onto its warm purring body.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of my awesome fluffy gray cat, Kimberly: February 1996- November 2015! It was a good, long run, you cranky old half-Persian. You were an excellent first kitty and I will always remember your sass and your cranky, pay-attention-to-me meows.


End file.
